Stayin' Alive
Stayin' Alive by Bee Gees is featured in Saturday Night Glee-ver, the sixteenth episode of Season 3. It is sung by Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson and Mercedes Jones. The song is performed as a closer of the week whose theme was "Songs from Saturday Night-Fever" and to celebrate the winners of the dance-off. They are joined on stage by Will and Sue , who dance and sing along with the kids. Lyrics Finn: Well you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man no time to talk Music loud and women warm I've been kicked around since I was born Mercedes: And now it's all right, that's OK and you may look the other way Mercedes and Santana: We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Mercedes, Santana and Finn with New Directions: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin and everybody shakin' and were stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Mercedes: Oh, when you walk Santana: Well now I get low and I get high And if I can't get either, I really try Santana and Finn: Got the wings of heaven on my shoes Finn with New Directions Boys: I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose Santana and Finn: You know it's all right, it's ok I'll live to see another day We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Mercedes, Santana and Finn with New Directions: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin and everybody shakin' and were stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Mercedes: Oh! Finn: Life goin' nowhere somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes and Santana: I'm stayin' alive Finn: Well you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man no time to talk Music loud and women warm I've been kicked around since I was born Mercedes and Santana: And now it's all right, it's OK and you may look the other way We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Mercedes, Santana and Finn with New Directions: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin and everybody shakin' and were stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Mercedes: Oh! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive... Yeah, yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive... Yeah, yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive... Yeah, yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: Ow! Ay,Ay! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Trivia *This is one of the rare cases in which Sue doesn't wear a track-suit. *Although it was said that the suit would be a prize for the winner of the dance-off, everyone who takes place in this song is wearing one. Gallery Glee=3x16_-_Finn,_Mercedes,_&_Santana.png Glee=3x16_-_Santana_1.png tumblr_m2w5fbnLXp1qj2lhoo1_250.png tumblr_m2t6vjtfYh1qj2lhoo1_250.png staying-alive.gif Danccin.png puck,tina,rach,artie.png sam,britt,blaine,kurt.png SNF.png fiinn.png ohheyblaine.png wigglesue.png hottsam.png Picture9.png Videos Navigational Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez